


Becker's Terrible Day

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker makes a terrible discovery after an anomaly shout and fears James won't want to be with him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becker's Terrible Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Captain Becker was not a happy man. His immaculate uniform wasn't immaculate any more, instead being covered in a mixture of slime and things he really didn't want to think about. He headed directly to the showers as soon as he entered the ARC, ignoring everyone and everything in his path and not even taking the time to put 'Vera' to bed. He'd have to make it up to her later. 

He quickly stripped off his ruined clothing, wondering if it was even worth attempting to salvage any of it before shuddering and mentally consigning every single scrap to the bin. He didn't think the stench would ever come out, even if they were washed in industrial bleach. 

He could only hope it came off his skin or his lover would never come near him again. Becker quickly grabbed his supplies and stepped into the shower, closing his eyes and just letting the water sluice the smelly gunk from his skin and hair. He could have happily killed the creature for spitting slime all over him, especially in his hair, but no, Cutter had demanded it was returned safely home. He washed his hair three times and slathered great dollops of shower gel over his skin and scrubbed hard, wishing his lover would show up to help... before dismissing the idea out of hand. There was no way James would be seen anywhere near the shower and besides that, the smell would drive him away. 

Finally mollified that he was clean enough for now – although he would be having another shower at home – Becker stepped from the shower and dried himself. He dressed quickly, mindful of how long he'd spent in the shower, and wiped some of the condensation from his favourite mirror. He took out his comb and started setting his glorious locks to order. Combing precisely and... he stopped and stared. No! He must be mistaken, he wiped the mirror again before peering intently into it and let out a whimper. 

“Problem, boss?” Lyle called out, his head appearing around his open locker door. 

“No!” Becker barked back as he rummaged desperately in his locker before emerging with a black cap firmly wedged on his head.

***

Becker strolled through the ARC like a man on a mission, hunting high and low for the person he wanted before cursing himself for a fool and striding towards the menagerie. He sighed with relief when he found Abby, thankfully alone apart from Monty. “Abigail?”

Abby patted Monty before turning to look at Becker, her eyes widening at the sight of him in a cap and looking all flustered. “Becker?”

“Please, Abby. I need your help.” Becker almost winced at the whine in his voice. 

“Too late for that, mate.” Danny's annoying voice sounded behind Becker, although he'd always deny he'd meeped in surprise. 

“What?” Becker cried out, alarmed that everyone knew. 

“You and Lester,” Danny rolled his eyes. “Far too late for help to work.”

“Really, Mr Quinn.” Lester's drawl had Danny slowly turn to face him. “I do believe Ms Maitland will be requiring your help to muck out the animals. Don't let me keep you.”

Abby sniggered at the look on Danny's face before dragging the man off before he could get into any more trouble. 

“James?” Becker shuffled his feet, his eyes downcast as he considered his next move. 

Lester studied Becker carefully before sighing. “Do you want to tell me what the problem is?”

“I...” Becker shook his head, horrified by what Lester's reaction would be to the terrible news he had to impart. 

“I don't bite, Becks.” Lester stepped closer, pausing once to sniff delicately before wrapping his arms around his lover. 

Becker almost melted into the embrace, wondering if this would be the last time he experienced it. His father's words echoed in his mind and he knew he needed to 'man up' and just tell Lester the truth. “I...” His voice broke and he took a deep breath before he removed his cap and just waited for Lester's reaction.

“Becks, I'm afraid,” Lester paused at the whimper Becker gave, a worried look on his face as he peered closely at Becker. “Becks? Would you please tell me what's wrong?”

“Don't you see,” Becker gestured towards his perfectly groomed hair, before almost wailing when Lester just looked blankly at him. “I found my first grey hair!” He almost wailed again when Lester released him and stepped back a few paces, an eyebrow lifting in silent enquiry. “I found it after my shower. It's grey! And I think George might not be as black as he was.”

Lester snorted once before controlling himself at the betrayed look Becker shot him. “Is that it?”

“What do you mean, is that it?” Becker cried out in indignity. How could Lester just dismiss such a major disaster as nothing. “I'm going grey. How can you love me when I'm going grey?”

It was clear that Lester could barely refrain from rolling his eyes at Becker's antics before he pulled him close and kissed him hard. “Becks, going grey is part of life.” He pressed another kiss against Becker's lips. “And one grey hair isn't the end of the world.”

“But George...” Becker only just managed not to wail this time, although it was a hard fought battle. 

“I'll love you even if every hair on your body was grey, Becker. I didn't, much as you might disbelieve, fall in love with your hair. I fell in love with you.”

“So...” Becker blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. “You'll still love me despite my physical imperfection.”

“No, Becker,” Lester sighed and rolled his eyes at the pitiful meep Becker gave. “I don't care about your so-called physical imperfections. God knows this body isn't perfect but you don't love me any less.”

“You're perfect to me,” Becker murmured before blushing at how sappy he was sounding. 

Lester obviously agreed as he released Becker once more and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Report to medical for a full check up. I want to know what was in that slime.” 

Becker grinned at his lover. “In that case, I think you better come too... you've probably been contaminated too...”

“Oh for the love of God,” Lester cried, before hastily grabbing Becker's hand and dragging him towards medical. 

He obviously had no wish to risk being sappy, not in public anyway, something Becker quite agreed with.


End file.
